


Hard To Believe

by Wyndewalker



Series: Al'ek'sander [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 2013 TwistedShorts Fic A Day Challenge, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 2, Trust and Vows Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Phillips is not happy about their new 'guest'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard To Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how much I'll get done for Fic-A-Day but I have _ideas_ for this series that will theoretically take me through Iron Man and maybe Avengers. Assuming, you know, that I actually get them written. LOL

"I'm sorry,” Colonel Phillips said looking anything but, “I think I just went temporarily deaf, Captain Rogers, because I'm pretty sure what I think I just heard can not possibly be what actually came out of your mouth."

Steve let out a soft sigh that only ratcheted up the glare Phillips was giving him. Even Peggy was looking at him like she was doubting his sanity. "I understand this is a bit hard to believe..."

"A bit hard? A bit hard?! It's a bit hard to believe the weapons Hydra is developing and we have proof of that. You want me to believe that now they're using 'magic' to summon demons to fight for them?"

"If it's any consolation," Xander piped up, "they did a shitty job and didn't actually summon a demon. Mostly because they didn't have a clue what they were doing."

"No. It's not a consolation," Phillips snapped at him. "Especially since you're claiming to be what they actually summoned. There is no such thing as magic."

Glancing around the room, Xander pointed at the garbage can tucked next to the Colonel's desk. "Do you need the paper in there?"

"What?"

"Do you need the paper that's in that garbage can, sir?" Xander repeated.

"No. What does that have to do with anything?" Phillips demanded.

"Could you please dump it out on the floor, Cap, and confirm I haven't done anything to it."

Steve hesitated then did as Xander asked.

"Rogers!"

"It's clean, sir. Just paper," Steve confirmed standing up.

"I don't care if the paper is clean..."

"Bloody hell," Peggy breathed causing the two men to look at her before following her gaze to the papers which were now merrily burning.

"What in Sam Hill? Agent Carter?"

"He... He said something in Latin and the papers just burst into flames. He didn't gesture or throw anything. He just spoke. I've never seen anything like it."

"That was magic and before you start getting all hot under the collar, Colonel, that's about the extent of my abilities. I'm not a demon and I'm not a magic user. I'm just a guy whose spent most of his life fighting things that go bump in the night and happens to have a mild affinity for fire." Xander sighed, "I get that you don't trust me. Even with Captain Rogers vouching for me. Frankly if I was in your situation I wouldn't trust me either. A guy who literally appeared out of nowhere in an enemy stronghold claiming to be from either the future or the future of an alternate reality? Yeah, I'd have some serious doubts."

"Well, I am just so glad you understand my position, Mr. Harris," Phillips tone was so dryly sarcastic that Peggy had to cover her mouth to hide her smile as she looked away. Xander just grinned outright. Steve barely refrained from sighing again. This was not the way to get Phillips on their side. Before he could come up with anything to placate Phillips, Stark came bursting into the office.

"Is it true, Rogers? Did you and your boys find a guy from the future? Is this him? " Steve opened his mouth to answer the barrage of questions but Stark had already made his way over to Xander. "Howard Stark. Pleasure to meet you! Are you really from the future? How far? Is Stark a household name? Are there flying cars? Come on. I've got a bottle of prime scotch back in my lab that's been waiting for the right time to be opened. I think a traveler from the future is a perfect time, don't you? I want to know all about it. Everything. How soon before you go back?"

Stark had Xander out of his seat and bundled out the door before anyone could say anything.

"Stark!" Phillips bellowed after a stunned moment but it was too late. Instead he turned his angry gaze on Steve. "I do not like being steamrolled, Captain Rogers. Our visitor is to be kept under constant surveillance until such time that I feel he is trustworthy. Until that time you will be responsible for him and should he prove to be a danger to us you will be responsible for eliminating him. Understood?"

"Colonel!" Peggy protested but Steve just nodded. It was no less than he'd expected.

"Understood, sir."

"Good. Now get out of my office. Both of you."

Steve saluted while Peggy nodded sharply. Out in the hallway with the door closed behind them, Peggy rounded on him. "How can you just agree to such horrible terms, Steve? How can you agree to murder a man in cold blood?"

"Because I'm not agreeing to murdering him," Steve replied looking around before shuffling her into a deserted corner. "If Xander is in fact a danger to us then more than likely his death will be the result of self-defense. I don't think it'll come to that though. I don't know why but I find myself trusting him. I think he'll do whatever he can to help us while trying to find a way home. It's what I would do if I was in his position."

"I certainly hope, for your sake, that it all works out," she said somberly then gave him a mischievous look. "I suppose we should go rescue him from Howard. I saw the look of desperation he gave you."

"Yeah. I don't think Xander was quite ready for Stark's enthusiasm," Steve chuckled.

"That's certainly one way to put it," she smirked.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is willing I'm currently looking for a beta. Most of the year I'm somewhat sporadic in getting things finished but right now with Fic A Day I need 24 hour turnaround time, although I do admit I have a couple stories stock-piled. I need mostly flow and continuity, occasional plot suggestion, and typo checking. Right now it's all short BTVS crossovers with a multitude of fandoms fics but I do currently have longer works in Eureka, Hawaii 5-0, The Hobbit and Pacific Rim in progress. I write pre-dominantly slash. PM me if you're interested.


End file.
